Fufang
Appearance A typical delicately looking female Gnome. Snow white hair, icy eyes and robes commonly pastel colours which would be almost permanently protected by the world famous 'Ice Armour' aura which gave off a familiar blueish shimmer. Personality Cold. History In general Gnomes are bright, curious, friendly people. They love questioning, love inventing, and love exploring - all of which makes them oddly suitable for arcane study. Yet most gnomes have too much humor and humility to become enamored of their own power, or to look down upon others. This attitude is a great relief to those who have seen gnome magi in action, because if they had the same arrogance as blood elves or ambition as humans, gnome spellcasters could pose a serious threat to the world. Whilst we know that Gnomes are far less likely to follow the path of divine magic. Most of them are too grounded in earthly desires and too distracted by spiritual pursuits to become devout, or even to pay much attention to the various Eternals and religious philosophies. Gnomes revere creature comforts and creativity more than nature or any particular being, no matter how grand. It is, however, this drive to creativity that drove Fufang to her prominence. As a young gnome, not much would seperate Fufang from her peers, she shared a common drive to explore many different magics infact only really developing a taste for practicing magics at a late stage- preferring the theoretical side in general. It wasn't until Fufang decided to travel north of the mages region (to study the applications of magic in generating power alongside Dwarven engineering) that her spark for her famous frost type magic began. Fufang began her trek past the Northern Pass to meet with the engineers at the Iron Fortress, hugging the mountain range to her east, rather than the shore to the west as most people would have previously done. During this time she encountered many elemental anomalous, studying small piles of sentient rock and unmelting ice. Her journal describing the first use of 'Ice Armour' which encases the caster in a long lasting flexible layer of frost, intensely chilling or even freezing any would-be attackers. This spell is still used to this day due to it's long duration and efficient defensive effectiveness. Fufang was able to complete her travels, this one simple spell effortlessly freezing whole packs of mountain dire wolves. Once she had reached the Iron Fortress she completely diverted her attention from energy towards the Evoking school of magic- a specialisation that was generally unheard of the Gnomic race. That is, aside from the infamous Azimuth (?). Staying the the cold and mountainous terrain Fufang went on to pioneer Evoking magics, pushing the boundaries of the existing 'Blizzard' and 'Sickle Spear' spells to unfounded levels of mastership. Her contribution to summoning should not go unnoticed, she would frequently be spotted summoning different water and particular ice elementals, unrivaled in the amount of time they could remain active before requiring an additional summoning action. WIP: More presently: far more offensive focus, with the rise of Azimuth. Says she began to hear the voice of the Old Gods guiding her.